


lessons in woodcraft

by pqlaertes



Category: due South
Genre: Acrostic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Benny go camping again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons in woodcraft

**l** iving out here makes  
 **e** ternity out of two weeks off. I woke to  
 **s** un in my eyes and your   
**s** illouette, your body,  
 **o** nly in profile,  
 **n** aked and riverwashed and  
 **s** leek. You teach me to make fire  
 **i** n the evening and pull me  
 **n** ear the flames. The smell of burning  
 **w** ood and you makes me drowsy, I'm drunk  
 **o** n dirty fingers,  
 **o** n mosquito infested peace.  
 **d** eeply you touch me,   
**c** lever in your eyes and your hands,  
 **r** aking me, like you were planting seeds (  
 **a** ll my roots grow towards you)

**f** iremaking is overrated, Benny.  Let's stick to the dark and the

**t** rees.

 

===

1996

for James  
  
---


End file.
